


Bath Salts and Cherries

by parsl3ykid



Category: Bath Salts and Cherries
Genre: Adopted, Bullying, Clinical Depression, Drug Use, Eating Disorder, Lesbian, Other, Smut, selfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parsl3ykid/pseuds/parsl3ykid
Summary: Juniper Haths is your basic goth girl who is a little to messed up in the head.





	Bath Salts and Cherries

Being judged. It’s basically an everyday thing for me. Wake up. Go to school get bullied. Go home. Cry.   
The crying part is new. I used to try to keep the tears down so my parents didn’t hear me. Now I just let everything out.   
Tei said that it is good for me. He says it is good for me to cry it out.   
Speaking of Tei, I should probably get up for school.   
I pull my blanket off and plant my feet on the cold hardwood floor. My parents hate that I keep my room cold, but I find it comforting.   
Today is Wednesday, so I have to wear something pink. Yes, basic, but Tallulah and I find it funny.   
We are the complete opposite of popular, mimicking a movie all about popular girls.   
The faint sound of cloth hitting the floor makes it to my ears as my shorts fall. Should I wear shorts today? I decide it doesn’t go with my boots. Might as well play it safe. A skirt and a band tee isn’t to risky. Fishnets would look nice too. But that also leads to annoying questions like, “Are you too poor to afford nicer clothes?”. Might as well wear what I want.

 

The scrunching sound of leather fills the quiet street as I walk to my bus stop. I stand out, bright and bold. My bright green hair shines like a beacon. The neon pink of my platforms practically glowing. But I like it, and that’s all that matters.   
I hear what seems to be footsteps behind me, but ignore them. They start to get faster, heavier. It gets to the point where I’m trying to run in my platforms, which is basically impossible.   
I feel a foot kick the back of my knee, and I fall face first. Great, the perfect way to start my day. My arms struggle to support my weight as I attempt to get up.   
But lo and behold, my attempt is met with another kick.   
This time to the ribs. I cough and look up to see the devilish smile of Kale Raynes. My bully of what, three years now?  
“Hey goth freak! How’s it going?” he smirks and gives me another kick to the ribs. “ Whoops! Don’t want to beat you to bad. I’ll save the rest for later” he chuckles and I let out a sob.  
The tears running down my face are big and flow down to my collar bones. I push myself up, pain pulsing to my core. Maybe the rest of the day won't be so bad.

I underestimated the power of teenage girls. They rope you in so easily. Everything about them is so… gorgeous. Especially Tallulah, with her green eyes and soft red hair. God, it sucks being in love with your best friend. It's almost torture being around her, just knowing my love will never be returned. I feel a consistent tapping on my shoulder, forcing me to leave my thoughts behind.   
“ Juniper, ya in there?” Tei taunts and flashes a grin. His braces shine a little, giving a blind spot or two in my eyes.  
“ Oh, yeah, sorry just lost in thought” He knows when somethings up, and he isn’t going to stop asking till he knows what’s wrong. “You ok-” I don’t even let him finish. “Tallulah again” I sigh, and Tei looks at me with disappointment. I can tell he is tired of me talking about her all the time. It drives him crazy, and it’s not hard to tell.  
Everytime he says “ I’m telling you, she obviously likes you” but I can sense he doesn’t really mean it. The bus halts to a stop, launching me forward a bit. I shake it off and get out of my seat. Going up stairs is fine, but going down is the thing that slows me down. Even after months of practice, I still stumble down the stairs a little. Tei is right behind me, snickering a bit. Maybe once he catches up I elbow him or something.   
I’m not even halfway to the door before I feel a familiar boney figure jump on my back.  
“ Mornin’ Juniper” Tallulah practically shines with happiness, and it’s honestly a little much for my dark enigma.   
If I had eyes on the back of my head, and Tallulah wasn’t choking me to death, I would’ve seen her and Tei exchange mischievous looks. By the time we get to the door, my back is aching (mostly from Tallulah) and my feet are killing me.  
Tallulah hops down and looks at me. Not a quick glance, she looks me dead in the eye. She’s the one who breaks eye contact, and then proceeds to be her smiley, bubbly self again.

 

The last bell rings, and everyone rushes out of Mr. Drivers class. I collect all my stuff and swing my messenger bag around my torso. Before I can leave the class though, Mr. Driver shouts my name out. I turn on my heels and walk over slowly.   
“ Y-Yeah” I stutter out, obvious fear coming through my voice.   
“ I noticed that you had some bruises on your… chest and I wanted to see if you were okay” there’s something about his voice that doesn’t seem… normal? Like primal almost.  
“ Oh yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I just fell last night and I guess got a little bruised.” It’s kinda weird for him to notice something like that. No one else has.   
He steps closer to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.  
“ Well, if you ever need anything, let me know. Anything.” there’s something in his eyes that is just… unsettling.  
“ Okay well, I gotta go” my voice quavers, and I take a few backsteps.   
My hand touches the doorknob and I swing the door open. On the way out the building I almost break my ankles, but anything to get away from that creep. I see Tei and Tallulah leaning against a wall, most likely waiting for me.   
“ What took you so long?” Tei whines, which is honestly the worst sound I have ever heard.   
“ Oh, nothing, just had to talk to Mr. Driver about a few of my assignments.” I can’t tell them what actually happened, they’ll probably judge me.


End file.
